Who's in Your Cake, Dominic?
by my shangri-la
Summary: Dom and Letty have an engagement party. One-shot, AU.


**Who's in Your Cake, Dominic?**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: One-shot. Dom and Letty – of course**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and repeatedly telling you all that makes me sad. Lol.**

0

Dominic abandoned his conversation with Hector and went to grab a drink from the bar, taking a moment to take in the insanity that came from their friends' plotting. He and Letty were getting married in two weeks, and this was the pre-wedding blowout.

Letty had vetoed the bachelor/bachelorette party idea. Mostly because she didn't trust the guys not to hire a bunch of strippers. And as she had said, it would be a shame for her to have to put half the wedding party into the hospital and scratch Dom's eyes out. She apparently didn't think he'd look good wearing a pirate patch.

_Speaking of Letty_… she had disappeared from his sight nearly half an hour ago, and still hadn't come back.

They had rented out an empty warehouse for the weekend – he didn't ask what it had cost. There was a huge speaker system along the wall. Edwin had borrowed it from a friend – for one hundred twenty dollars. It was cheaper than a DJ. And there was enough alcohol to last for a year, even with the nearly seventy people who were here. He thinks they all may have brought blowup mattresses.

It was a good thing too. Dom didn't think anyone was _actually_ sober. But they had been strict with their guest list, so hopefully no one would do anything stupid.

He was interrupted from his inner monologuing by a playful nudge.

"It looks like you're thinking awfully hard, Dominic."

"Hey, Cass", he grinned lazily at the long-haired blonde. He and Letty had met Cassidy at a car show last year, and for once in what was a very short list, Letty had actually clicked immediately with the woman. She had been able to stick around because she had never so much as hinted at being even slightly interested to Dom.

She was thin, and her wide green eyes made her look unassuming. But Dom had seen her lay out a huge muscle-bound guy in a bar in Fresno with a solid right hook to the side of his head just for grabbing her ass. She had stepped over him lightly and gone about with her night. Dom had nearly gone to check on the asshole, but a couple of the guy's buddies came and dragged him out.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me where my fiancé is?" he asked mildly.

Her head tilted with faux innocence. "I don't know what you mean."

He raised an eyebrow. "Mhm", Dom muttered skeptically. "Don't think I have noticed you two plotting behind my back."

"Plotting?" she repeated curiously.

Dom laughed outright. "Hey, just because I don't say anything doesn't mean I'm not an observant guy. Give me some credit."

She smiled. "Fine, but I'm the crypt keeper, baby. You ain't gettin' nothing outta me. Letty will be around shortly", she offered.

"Okay", he grinned in amusement. "You keep your secrets. But I've got a question."

"What's that?"

He gestured to the middle of the room. "Was the mechanical bull really necessary?"

"Yes", Cassidy laughed. "It really was. You should try it out", she suggested with an evil grin on her face.

"Not in a million years", he muttered. "And I really didn't need to see my sister on that thing."

She shrugged. "Mia won fifty bucks each from Vince and Leon because she stayed on it. Come on. It's time for your surprise", she said suddenly.

"What did you do?" Dominic looked over at her suspiciously as she forced him towards a random chair.

"Don't worry. You'll enjoy this."

"I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one", she said with finality.

"Where's Letty _exactly_?" he grumbled, sitting down.

"Just- don't move."

A few seconds later, his jaw dropped as a few of the guys were wheeling a _giant cake_ in his direction. "Is there a stripper in that thing?" he asked incredulously. "Letty's gonna flip her shit."

Cassidy squeezed his shoulder, slightly amused. "That's the best part", she murmured in his ear. "_This_ has been completely Letty sanctioned. Time to live a little, Dominic."

"We won't be living much longer if you guys don't take that thing out of here", Dom shook his head.

Then the music changed to a swanky burlesque tune, and he turned to see Mia standing near the stereo with a slightly amused grin on her face. Dom was starting think that he was the only one who had no clue what was going on. Because _Mia_, finding anything to do with strippers _funny_? Never gonna happen.

"What the hell's going on?" he mumbled.

Dom was given the shock of his life a few moments later when there was a mini explosion that sent a mess of cake and frosting at the onlookers, and his own scantily clad, dark haired beauty popped out of the cake. He groaned quietly to himself at her outfit. _She was trying to kill him._ Vaguely he registered the flash of a camera, and checked quickly to find that it had just been his sister capturing the dumbfounded look on his face, and not an idiot trying to get a picture of his fiancé to ogle at their leisure.

It had taken Letty until she was eighteen to figure out that she was hot shit, but when she did… _boy, did their lives take a turn._

Her black jean shorts were just this side of decent, and her red, backless halter top ended several inches above her navel. She had darkened her makeup and styled her hair in a way that he knew wasn't quite the authentic look of taking a tumble in the sheets. _He could fix that-_

She approached him slowly, almost like a lioness stalking her prey. When she got within reach, he tried to grab her, but she batted his hands away and pointed to a sign that had been secretly nailed to a post. "No touching the dancers", she smirked. _Convincing Leon and Vince to steal that sign from the last club they had gone to had been easy. The hard part had been talking Mia into flirting with the bouncers as a distraction._

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened to the agreement to keep your sexy in the bedroom?" Dom asked wryly. _Letty could be considered a mega-bitch if he was stupid enough to let women hang on him like they were on a jungle gym, but even Dom could admit that she had nothing on his over-possessive tendencies if guys looked at her the wrong way._

She circled behind him, arms slinging over his shoulders to circle his neck and she leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You only live once, Dom. And this is a special occasion. Be happy I'm not wearing a bikini."

"You're a minx", he accused.

She let out a throaty laugh. "I'm better than a stripper, and you know it."

"I do know it. And I never wanted any damn strippers", he shook his head, unwinding her arms from his neck and pulling her around to tumble into is lap. "You've got more than enough to keep my hands busy for the rest of our lives."

She made a noise of agreement and went to work marking a spot on his neck as his hands slid down to her rear, squeezing playfully.

"You're wearing heels", he acknowledged in surprise.

"Who loves ya, baby?" she teased, playfully nipping at his bottom lip.

"I cannot _believe_ you did that. I nearly had a heart attack – thought I was gonna have to kill someone." Dom grinned up at her. "You know you're covered in stripper cake", he laughed. "You've got pink frosting in your hair."

She smirked. "Looks like you can have your cake and eat it too."

He leaned up and licked at some frosting smeared across her arm.

Letty looked down at him heatedly. "Come on", she murmured, leaning in for a quick kiss. "You can help me get cleaned up."

He stood, hooking his arms under her legs, holding her up as he walked them to the bathroom ignoring the hooting and catcalls. _Like those idiots didn't know how this was going to end._

He shut the bathroom door behind them, turning the deadbolt and pushing her against it. "I'll help you get cleaned up. And then you're going to put some real clothes back on", he growled into her neck. "But first we're both gonna get a little dirty."

00

**A/N: Tee-hee! One-shot. I just kept hearing, 'you're covered in stripper cake' over and over when I fell out of bed this morning… and this is what came of it. Seriously, it's scary in my brain. Let me know if there are any errors. I'll fix them.**


End file.
